1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosure relates to wireless communication and, more particularly to a system and method for channel estimation in wireless systems.
2. Introduction
A personal wireless area network (WPAN) is a network used for communication among computing devices (for example, personal devices such as telephones and personal digital assistants) close to one person. The reach of a WPAN may be a few meters. WPANs may be used for interpersonal communication among personal devices themselves, or for connecting via an uplink to a higher level network, for example, the Internet.
The millimeter-wave WPAN and/or mm Wave network may allow very high data rates (e.g., over 2 Gigabit per second (Gbps)) applications such as high speed Internet access, streaming content download (e.g., video on demand, high-definition television (HDTV), home theater, etc.), real time streaming and wireless data bus for cable replacement.
Accurate channel state information (CSI) estimation is desirable in order to take advantage of the potential of millimeter-wave WPAN and/or mm Wave network capacity. In particular, with accurate CSI estimation, CSI can be exploited for optimum or quasi-optimum precoder and equalizer designs with the purpose of maximizing system performance.